Our world is filled with a multitude of small electronic devices, each with its own connector, each needing to be regularly charged.
As innovation moves forward additional connectors become available, rendering obsolete existing charging devices with outdated connectors. For example, Apple's recent switch from the 30-pin connector to the new Lightning connector. Many accessories have been rendered outdated by this simple change of a plug style.
The result is waste, as well as unnecessary cost to consumers who must regularly purchase new chargers and cables.
What is needed is a device that will allow multiple devices to connect to each other for purposes of sharing power or data, but with a connector that can be updated to match the rapid pace of technology.